Inmates
by ForeverFangirl12
Summary: After getting caught in a trap set by the Joker, Batman and Robin become inmates in Arkham Asylum. Joker has a deadly game planned and it's going to take everything they have to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Batman and Robin were inside Arkham Asylum. The commissioner had called them when a riot broke out, no doubt administered by the Joker. Criminals were running amok and most of the guards were down. Batman and Robin had dealt with riots before, but this was the biggest one yet. They were fighting criminals left and right, one of them had escaped down the hall, Batman and Robin were on his tail. They came around the corner into a cell, the door locked behind them and the room filled with gas. Robin collapsed first and the Dark Knight fell to his knees as the invisible gas filled his lungs until he couldn't breathe. He had never encountered this gas before, his eyes filled with dots and the room went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman's eyes flew open. He was on the ground, no longer gasping for air. He could breathe again. As Batman got up he felt something tight around his neck. It was an inhibitor collar. Batman was about to deactivate it when he realized his gloves were gone, along with his cape, his Kevlar and his utility belt. His cowl hadn't been removed. Batman looked around, he was in a cell, an Arkham cell. Robin was on the ground, still unconscious. He also had an inhibitor collar and all of his weapons and cape had been taken as well. Robin awoke with a grunt, his eyes fluttered open. Batman bent down to help him up.

"Are you alright?" asks Batman.

"Yea, fine," replies Robin rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed with some type of gas," says Batman. "Some I've never seen before."

"Yea, that part I remember," says Robin. "What I meant was, who stopped the riot and why didn't they come find us when they did?"

Batman looked around. Robin was right. All of the inmates were back in their cells. The riot was over but the commissioner and his men wouldn't have left without checking in with him and Robin first.

"I believe I can answer that Bird Brain," says a voice.

Batman and Robin look up at the small screen inside their cell and see the Joker. He was in a computer chair with his feet on the desk.

"I had Clay Face imitate you after I knocked you out," says Joker. "He told the commissioner, or rather you did, that everything was now under control and that he and his men could return back to the GCPD. It was foolproof really. I tell ya, the Scarecrow can make quite the gases when he actually puts some work into it."

"If you're going to kill us, cut the crap and please just put us out of our misery," says Robin crossing his arms.

"Oh Robin," says Joker softly. "I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway. You're on my turf now. Gotham may be your playground but Arkham is mine. I can't break out of here now that batsy and the commissioner have activated that annoying and unbreakable security system. So I figured if I can't have any fun out there, I'll just do it in here. You're going to see what it's like to live in this hell and then when you finally can't take it anymore, that's when I will kill you."

The Joker starts to laugh as the screen cuts out. Batman turns to look at Robin.

"What now?" asks Robin.

"For now, we play his game," says Batman.

"You're kidding right?" says Robin.

"The best thing we can do is outsmart him," explains Batman. We'll think of a plan and then we'll make our move."

"Ok," says Robin. "I trust you."

"Let's try to get some sleep, it's late," says Batman.

Batman and Robin walk over to their beds to gain some strength for the chaos ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman and Robin were outside in the prison courtyard. All of the criminals had their eyes on them. All of them were ready to pounce. All Batman could think about was who would be the first one to do so. Batman had Robin walk in front so he could keep an eye on him. Batman could handle Arkham but it was no place for a kid. Batman could see criminals approaching out of the corner of his eye. They would soon be surrounded. He had to keep his guard up but he wouldn't dare try anything because he knew the Joker was watching. Batman and Robin sped up, but so did the criminals. One of the criminals, a big guy, grabbed Robin, Batman was about to race over when a fist came to his face.

"Hiya Batman," says Victor Zsasz. "I got a bone to pick with you."

Batman was on the ground and soon a bunch of criminals were crowded around him and Zsasz. Batman was bleeding from his mouth. He looked around for Robin. He was pinned against a big guy who had him in a choke hold. Batman stood up and charged at him but he was then punched in the gut by another criminal, surely one of Zsasz's boys. All of the criminals started to laugh and cheer as Batman was pumbled. Robin struggled to get free but to no avail.

"C'mon Batman, fight back!" screams Zsasz. "What's the matter, are you too scared to fight now that you're on our turf, you coward!?"

Batman stood his ground, he wasn't going to fight, he knew it's what they wanted. He wasn't going to stoop to their level. He knew there had to be another way to get out of this. Zsasz smiled at Batman and then pulled out a knife.

"When I'm done with you, your little sidekick and I are gonna have a great time together," says Zsasz, taunting Batman.

Batman lunged at Zsasz and knocked him to the ground. Zsasz got up at grimaced at Batman. The two of them were fighting as the rest of the criminals hooted and howled. All of a sudden inmates wearing clown masks broke through the crowd. One of them took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. All of the inhibitor collars were activated. Everyone fell to the ground as the collars shocked them. Finally, they stopped. Two of Joker's men grabbed Zsasz by the arms and dragged him away. The others pulled out their guns and aimed them at all the other criminals. Robin raced over to Batman, who was bruised and bloody. Joker's voice then came over the speaker.

"Listen and listen closely," said Joker angrily. "The Bat and the Bird are mine, if anyone else lays a finger on them, they will not only lose that finger but their head as well. GOT IT!?

The speaker shut off and the criminals backed away. The Joker thugs lowered their guns and they walked away while staring directly at Batman and Robin. They both realized that surviving inside Arkham was going to be harder than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman and Robin had had a rough day in Arkham. All of the criminals had made it clear that they were out to get them both and were clearly willing to disobey the Joker just to get their chance at revenge. They had no way of contacting anybody outside for help and they still didn't have a plan to get out themselves. Alfred was probably worried sick about them.

It was late in the night, Batman and Robin were walking back to their cell. The asylum was pitch black. They were certain that the cameras had to have night vision because there was no way that anybody would be able to see anything. As Batman and Robin were walking, Batman felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around and quickly swung at the criminal who was behind him. It was Two-Face and his goons. Batman had just missed him. Before Batman could strike again Two-Faced had him pinned against the prison wall.

"Not so tough now are we?" sneered Two Face as he held a knife to Batman's throat.

Robin was pinned beside him, the goon had Robins mouth covered with his hand and a knife in the other.

"You see, Zsasz doesn't know the perfect place to attack," explains Two-Face. "When you've been in here as long as I have, you know how to murder somebody without being in view of the cameras. No one's coming to your rescue this time."

Two-Face smiled as he pushed the knife slowly into Batman's throat. Blood started trickling down his neck. He heard Robin's faint, muffled scream beside him. Batman had gotten one of his hands free, he saw Two-Faces smile disappear as he slid onto the floor. Batman held a bloody shard of glass in his hand. He looked at the goon beside him who dropped his knife and ran. Robin was dropped to the floor. He had a cut across his cheek. Robin stared at Batman in shock.

"You-you stabbed him," said Robin looking at Two-Face in shock.

"Not enough to kill him," said Batman. "But after what happened today, I needed to take precautions. We have to adapt to our surroundings, it's the only way were gonna survive."

Robin was still in shock. He looked at Two-face who was still on the ground, holding his side. His hands were full of blood. Batman and Robin rushed back to their cell. As the door locked behind them, the Joker came onto the screen.

"I have to say Batman, that was quite the stunt you pulled," says Joker happily. "I didn't think you had it in you.

Batman didn't say a word. He didn't even bother to look at the Joker.

"Not very chatty are we," says Joker. "Don't worry Batman, you will be broken, that I can promise you."

The screen flashed off. Batman sat in silence. Robin looked at him worriedly, but didn't think it was wise to make small talk. He turned onto his side and shut his eyes, leaving Batman to ponder his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman and Robin were in the prison cafeteria. The kept their guard up as they stood in line for their tray. Once they both had their food, they sat at a table together, everyone still eyeing them. Batman leaned in close to Robin.

"I may have a plan to get us out of here," whispered Batman.

"Really, what is it?" asked Robin, taking a bite of his terrible food.

"Not here," says Batman. "I'll tell you later tonight, when it's safer."

Batman saw the hope in Robin's eyes disappear.

"I just need you to hold on for a little bit longer" says Batman.

"Ok," says Robin, and he nods to Batman.


	6. Chapter 6

They were back in the courtyard. Batman and Robin had decided to make their way over to the metal bleachers, they would be able to see everything happening from there. When they reached the bleachers Batman sat down and Robin sat beside him. Batman noticed that Robin had his hand on his stomach and was hunched over.

"What's wrong?" asks Batman.

"Just stomach cramps," replies Robin. "Probably nothing."

Batman eyed Robin began to gag and started spitting up blood uncontrollably. Batman stood up quickly, he watched as Robin continued to spit up blood and all the criminals started to laugh. Batman picked up Robin in his arms and carried him out of view.

He raced Robin back to their cell and layed him down on the bed. He had stopped spitting up blood, but he now had a bad fever and was sweating. Robin had surely been poisoned. Batman looked at him helpless. He didn't know what to do. He stood up and looked at the small screen in the corner of the room.

"Joker!" screamed Batman. There was no response.

"Joker, I know you can hear me!" shouted Batman once more.

The Joker appeared on the screen, he had an angry look on his face.

"Look bats, I don't know who poisoned him," said Joker. "But when I find out, I'm gonna smash their face in with Harley's hammer."

"He needs the antidote," says Batman.

"Ha!" says Joker. "And what makes you think I have it?"

"Or a hospital, or something, anything," says Batman.

"Don't worry Batman, you'll be with him soon," sneers Joker. "If I had known you were in such a big rush to die, I would've killed you first and made him watch. Not the way I would've done it personally, but you know what, it saves me the mess. And besides, I think watching your little bird die is the perfect way to break your spirit before I kill you."

Batman was running out of options. He looked back at Robin who was breathing heavily and then back at the Joker who was spinning in his chair. Batman thought to himself and then spoke up.

"What if I broke you out?" asked Batman.

Joker stopped and spun his chair slowly back towards Batman.

"What did you just say?" asked Joker leaning closer into the camera.

"Get him help and I'll break you out," repeats Batman.

Joker begins to laugh hysterically. "You're going to break me out of Arkham Asylum?"

Batman gave Joker a Batglare, the Joker stopped laughing.

"You're serious aren't you?" says Joker stroking his chin. "I'll make you a deal Batman, you break me out of this hell hole and I'll have your bird on route to Gotham General in the next 20 minutes."

"Deal," says Batman.

"Wait, wait, I'm not done," says Joker. "I have men working for me at Gotham General, they infiltrated it months ago. If you so much as try anything to go back on this deal, all I have to do is give the signal and my men will administer a lethal dose into boy blunders blood stream that will kill him in two seconds flat. Are we clear?"

"Batman," coughs Robin. "Don't."

"You have my word," says Batman.

"Then I'll see you soon Batsy," says Joker turning off the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Batman kept an eye on Robin as he waited for the Joker. The door to the cell suddenly opened and the Joker stepped in. He looked at Robin.

"You don't look so good bird brain," says Joker. "Something you ate?"

The Joker cackled and Batman took an angry step forward. Joker whipped out the remote to activate the inhibitor collars, his finger was on the button. Batman stopped instantly. He couldn't risk Robin being shocked. Not in this condition.

"Careful bats," says Joker warningly. "Boys."

Two paramedics rushed in, carefully and nervously carrying a gurney and they placed Robin onto it. The Joker and Batman both watched as they wheeled him out. The Joker looked back to Batman.

"I take it I don't have to remind you what happens if you go back on our deal?" asks Joker.

"No," replies Batman.

"You're too easy Batman," says Joker smiling. "All anyone had to do was poison him and just like that you became putty in my hands."

"Let's just get this over with," says Batman.

"After you," says Joker.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin had been in the E.R for two hours. All it took was a little bit of antidote and some antibiotics and he was good as knew. They even found a way to remove his inhibitor collar. He had informed commissioner Gordon of the situation.

"I'm sorry Robin," says Gordon. "I should've known it wasn't really you two."

"It's ok," explains Robin. "There's no way you could've known."

"Is there anything you need me to do to help?" asked Gordon.

"I'll let you know if there is," replied Robin.

Gordon puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and leaves the hospital. Robin made his way back to the Batcave. Alfred nearly dropped his duster when Robin came through the waterfall. He ran over to Robin and hugged him tight.

"Master Dick, where have you been?" asks Alfred.

"Trapped in Arkham Asylum for the last two days," replies Robin.

"Good heavens," says Alfred.

"Yea," says Robin throwing his hands in the air. "And Batman is still in there, actually he'll be out soon because he made a deal with Joker to save me."

"What kind of deal?" asks Alfred.

"He's breaking Joker out of Arkham," replies Robin.

"Oh my," says Alfred.

"I just wish there was something I could do," says Robin banging his fist on the keyboard of the Batcomputer. Robin then looked up. He turned to Alfred with his finger up.

"I have an idea," says Robin. "But it's risky."

"What is it?" asks Alfred.

"I'll explain it to you asap," says Robin. "But first I need to call the commissioner, and you call the Channel 9 news."

"May I ask why?" asks Alfred.

"Just trust me," says Robin.


	9. Chapter 9

Batman had taken Joker through half the asylum, disabling doors and locks along the way. It was a very complex system.

"We've been at this for two hours now," says Joker. "I'm starting to think you don't even know how to disable this security system."

"I said I would break you out," replies Batman. "I didn't say it was going to be quick."

"Fine, fine, take your time," says Joker.

Batman continues working. His fingers flying across the key pad.

"I wonder what I should do when I get out," says Joker. "Maybe I'll rob all the banks in Gotham, or maybe kidnap the mayor. Oh the possibilities are endless."

"Do you want to end up back in here?" asks Batman.

"Of course Batman," replies Joker. "Half the fun of breaking out is getting you to play my game every time we meet. And I can just imagine what Gotham will think of you after you break a mad criminal out of Arkham Asylum, and all to save your bird. You know I almost hope bird brain lives so I can torture him myself."

Batman growls at him and Joker smiles as he taunts Batman. Batman remembered his threat and decided not to engage. Batman heard the TV in the room, it was some soap opera when suddenly it cut to a news broadcast.

" _We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement. Gotham's own Boy Wonder Robin has died,"_ says the male reporter on the air.

Batman stopped typing. He and Joker both turned their heads towards the TV.

" _The boy was pronounced dead at Gotham General Hospital after being injected with a lethal dose from a doctor suspected to be working for the Joker. It has been recently discovered that Joker's men had infiltrated the hospital a few months ago. Our hearts are heavy at the news of this young life lost."_

Batman turns slowly towards the Joker, who has his hands up.

"N-Now hold on a minute Bats," says Joker with a shaky voice.

"You were going to kill him anyway!" growls Batman.

"Do you seriously think I would go back on our deal?" asks Joker.

Batman grabs Joker by his collar.

"Does this mean we're not breaking out?" asks Joker.

"Oh, I'm breaking out," says Batman. "You are not."

Batman punches Joker in the face. The remote goes flying and Batman steps on it. He brings Joker to the nearest cell and locks him in.

"C'mon Bats, let's talk about this," says Joker.

Batman didn't say a word, he just kept walking, he disables the final door. He used a loose screw to disable his collar and he hears Joker as the door closes behind him."

"This isn't over Bats" laughs Joker. "It will never be over."

Batman continues as the door closes fully behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman slowly made his way into the Batcave. He locked eyes with Alfred who was waiting for him. Batman was about to say something when Robin walked out from behind Alfred. Batman couldn't believe his eyes.

"But, you're dead," says Batman. "The news report."

"All part of my plan to get you out of Arkham," explains Robin. "I knew you would break him out as long as you knew he could hurt me, so I knew the only way for you to get out was for me to be "dead," said Robin using air quotes. "I hooked it up to Arkham's main frame so you were the only one who saw the broadcast. Sorry I had to scare you like that. But it's like you said, we had to outsmart him right."

Batman smiled at his partner.

"Looks like you found a way to outsmart us both," says Batman.

"Yea, I'm pretty impressive," replies Robin.

"You certainly are," says Batman.

He put his hand on his partner's shoulder as the bat computer started blaring.

"Back at it again," says Robin.

They raced over to the bat mobile and hopped in. Batman started the engine. He looked at his partner, who smiled back as they sped out of the Batcave.

"Glad to have you back sir," Alfred says to himself with a big grin on his face.


End file.
